


Just Say No

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad use of classic tunes, College/University, Daichi is kind of a dork, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prescription Drugs, Suga loves him anyway, your-otp-prompts on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should know, um, they just gave him a dose of painkiller, so he might be a little. . . off."<br/>"Define <i>off</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was _Imagine one or both of your OTP is somehow high. How does the other react to their lover’s strange actions?_.

The automatic door to the emergency room whisked open with a soft sigh, releasing a blast of cool, dry air to do battle with the afternoon's heat. The man who entered also gave a sigh, blowing his bangs off of his forehead with a gusty exhale. Ordinarily a hospital was the last place he wanted to be, but this was an unavoidable case. He approached the desk with some trepidation, relaxing when the older woman seated there greeted him with a smile.

“What can I help you with, young man?” she asked.

“I, um, I'm here for Sawamura Daichi,” Suga replied, rubbing his nose. “I received a call and was told he was here.”

She turned to her computer, studying the screen over the top of her glasses as she pulled up some information. “We usually prefer to have parents respond in these cases,” she commented, then glanced at Suga out of the corner of one eye. “Are you his brother?”

With his spine stiffening Sugawara lifted his head, making sure his chin jutted out at a pugnacious angle. “No, I'm not. I am, however, Sawamura-san's designated emergency contact, otherwise the hospital wouldn't have called me. So if you could please tell me where I can find Daichi, or the attending physician, I'd appreciate it.”

The woman's face twisted into a disapproving frown, whether of Suga's attitude or the implications of him calling the patient by his first name it was tough to tell. “And you are. . .” The question trailed off with an obnoxious eyebrow lift.

Suga pulled his wallet out of his pocket, ready to smack his identification on the counter. “I'm Sugawara Kou -”

“Suga!”

He turned towards the familiar voice, sighing with relief at being able to step away from the woman at the desk. She, for her part, sat in open-mouthed astonishment as a tall young man with dark, messy hair approached. “Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo spared her a quick glance and a smile. “No worries; I'll take it from here.” He took hold of Suga's elbow and drew him away down the corridor. “Sorry about that,” he said with a chuckle. “Seito-san always asks about parents when a patient is young.”

Suga snorted. “Young, yes, but not a child. He hardly needs his parents here to hold his hand.” He thought about arguing the point further but stopped that train of thought; at the moment Daichi was more important. “What happened, Kuroo?”

The taller man shook his head. “A stupid accident. Bike collision.” He smiled slightly and pushed a hand through his hair. “The bad news is the bike is a total loss. The good news is Daichi is okay.” The passed through a set of double doors marked “Staff Access Only”, causing Suga a moment's anxiety. But Kuroo just kept walking, nodding to fellow medical students that they passed. “He dislocated his shoulder, but they managed the reduction with limited fuss. He'll be in quite a bit of pain for the next couple of days, and in a week he'll have to come back for an MRI to make sure there's no other damage but it'll be fine.”

At the next intersection of two corridors Kuroo stopped and nodded to the one on the right. “He's in the third cubicle on the left,” he said. He took two steps forward before stopping. “You should know, um, they just gave him a dose of painkiller, so he might be a little. . . off.”

Suga stared at his friend and crossed his arms, giving Kuroo his best teacher-in-training glare. “Define _off_.” But Kuroo didn't need to say anything, because at that moment Suga heard it.

Daichi had long been a fan of American rock music, especially oldies from the sixties. So it wasn't a surprise to hear him singing a song by the Monkees. But what was a surprise. . .

“Gear up sheepy bean,” Daichi sang at top volume. And rather off-key, as evidenced by the wincing of hospital staff members that were passing by.

Kuroo laughed at the look of horror that crossed Suga's face. “Off as in off,” he said, clapping his friend on the back. “You'll be able to take him home in about an hour; they just want to make sure he doesn't have an adverse reaction to the medication.” Then he started to walk away.

“Kuroo!” Suga exclaimed, cringing at how loud his voice sounded. “You aren't leaving me with him in this condition!”

Kuroo shrugged and kept walking, giving a jaunty wave before turning the corner in the hall. “He's your boyfriend, baby! Take care!”

Suga growled deep in his throat, but there wasn't a whole lot that he could do. And Daichi was still singing. “You once thought of me as a white knight on a steed _._ ”

“At least he's getting the lyrics right now,” Suga mumbled as he approached the cubicle's door.

“Then I set your pace, now I'm a deceiver!”

 _So much for that theory_ , Suga thought to himself as he pushed open the door. “Daichi, you are really disturbing everyone -” His words cut off and he jumped back, dropping his head in a bow to the nurse in the cubicle. “I'm sorry,” he breathed out. “I didn't know anyone was in here with him.”

The nurse smiled brightly and stepped closer. “Are you Suga?” she asked, eyes bright. “He's been talking about you since he arrived, I think to distract himself from the pain. He'll be so pleased you're here!”

“As soon as he snaps out of his drug-induced musical haze, you mean?” Suga asked as he straightened up. “But yes, I'm Sugawara Koushi. Most everyone calls me Suga. I -”

“Suga?” Daichi asked, voice still at top volume. “Is Suga here yet?” There was a pause when it seemed that the nurse was about to say something else but she was interrupted. “Honey awww sugar sugar. You are my candy girl and it's got me wanting you!”

Suga felt his face instantly start to heat up. “I, uh, don't suppose there's any chance of the earth opening up and swallowing me whole right now, is there?”

“Not very likely,” she replied with a laugh and a glance towards her patient. “I know certain painkillers can have - Shall we say _interesting_ effects? - but I've never seen anything like this. Is he. . .”

“Yup, that's Daichi all over,” Suga broke in. “Interesting and unique, almost to the point of pain.” He chuckled. “Actually, that's not even remotely true, and he'll be absolutely mortified when I tell him about all of this.” He pulled his phone out of a pocket and started filming as Daichi launched into another song.

“Business men they drink my wine; Plowman dig my earth.” His voice faded out with a bit of a slur in the words before he looked at the nurse. “Have I been drinking?” he asked, blinking owlishly at the woman. “My head feels all sort of. . . floaty.”

“It's the medication, Sawamura-kun, that's all.” She bent over him to check his pupils, then glanced at the screen behind him. “Medication that seems to effect you rather strongly, but not in a dangerous way.” She smiled at him. “You can go home soon.”

Daichi shook his head. “Can't. Have to wait for Suga.” He stared at the nurse, eyes wide and almost defenseless looking. “Suga knows where I live.”

“And you don't?” she laughed as she worked to disconnect the IV.

A line grew between Daichi's eyebrows. “I do. But. . .” He giggled. Actually giggled, and Suga thanked every god imaginable that he was getting all of this recorded. “I can't remember for some reason,” he finally concluded his sentence. “But Suga will know. Suga will take care of me.” He dropped his voice to what he clearly thought was a whisper. “He's my boyfriend, you know. I love him.”

The nurse grinned and cocked her head in Suga's direction. “I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear -”

“Pour some sugar on me ooh in the name of love!”

“Kill. Me. Now.” Suga groaned out as the nurse tried, unsuccessfully, to keep her laughter contained. “Can I please get him out of here?”

The nurse nodded, a few final chuckles escaping. “I'll get the final discharge paperwork as well as his prescriptions and then you'll be free to take him home.” She turned back to the bed. “Sawamura-kun? Your friend is here to take you home now.”

“My _boyfriend_ ,” Daichi corrected her with a scowl. “I love him.”

“Yes, you mentioned that. I'm sure he loves you too.”

A wide grin crossed his face. “Do you think he does?” Daichi asked, wide-eyed gaze locked on hers. “How will I know if he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heartbeat. I fall in love whenever we meet -”

“Daichi!”

“SUGA!!! You're here, finally!” He reached out with the hand not strapped in a sling. “Take me home, please,” he requested, lower lip pushed out in a pout that tugged at all of Suga's heartstrings. “I don't think that nurse appreciates American pop classics.”

“Not the way you sing them.”

****~**~**~**~**~****

The next morning Suga was sitting at the table with a pot of coffee and his Developmental Psychology textbook when Daichi made his way into the kitchen. He was pale and walking a little uncertainly, balance thrown off by having one arm in a sling. He carefully sat in the chair across from the other man and reached for the coffee.

“None of that for you, Dai. Not with the painkillers,” he said with a smile before bending over to pull the pill bottle out of his bag. “I'll make you some breakfast.” The textbook snapped closed as Suga rose to his feet. “You have to take these with food.”

Daichi didn't move from his chair, just sat staring suspiciously at the prescription bottle. “Suga? Did I. . . well, do anything weird when I had that stuff in my system?”

Suga popped up from behind the open refrigerator door. “I suppose that depends on your definition of weird.” Then he gestured to where his phone sat on the table. “I found a funny video that I thought would cheer you up,” he said with a soft smile. “Just tap play.” And he ducked back into the refrigerator before he could give himself away, staying there until the entire thing had played.

When he looked again Daichi had his face down on the table, but couldn't hide the fact that he was the color of a beet. “If I had the use of both arms I might be tempted to strangle you,” the dark haired man said.

Suga laughed and moved back to the table, kissing the back of his lover's head. “No, you wouldn't. You love me, you told the nurse that. Twice.” He nuzzled his nose against one of Daichi's cheeks. “And for the record I love you too. Even though it takes being under the influence of drugs for you to admit how you feel.”

Daichi lifted his head so their eyes could meet. “Really?” he asked, almost breathless

“Really.” He brushed some of the dark hair away from Daichi's face and kissed his forehead. “Oh wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me know, uh huh. Said there's no mistaking what I feel is really love,” he sang out as he went back to the stove to start an omelet.

Whitney Houston, eat your heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Daichi sings are, in order:
> 
>  _Daydream Believer_ by The Monkees  
>  _I'm a Believer_ by The Monkees  
>  _Sugar Sugar_ by The Archies  
>  _All Along The Watchtower_ by Jimi Hendrix  
>  _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ by Def Leppard  
>  _How Will I Know_ by Whitney Houston
> 
> The first two are the only ones with messed up lyrics. :D


End file.
